The Call Back
by mngolianporkchop
Summary: Too much can happen on a night stroll for pumpkin juice...hallway encounters, mysteries, schemes, comedy and more at The Burrow! OotP spoilers!


 Title: The Call Back

Author: mngolianporkchop        

Summary: Too much can happen on a night stroll for pumpkin juice! Hallway encounters, schemes, secrets, comedy, and more at The Burrow! OotP spoilers. Remake of my previous fan fiction story: " The Call Back"

Rating: PG-13 for no reason really. I like PG-13 movies, like Charlie's Angels and Lord of the Rings. That's PG-13 isn't it? * shrugs * whatever…  

A/N: Read the story. That's all I've got to say. Oh, I mean, " Read the story, _please_." Mustn't forget my manners. *sips cup of tea daintily* 

Chapter 1- At Your Own Risk 

The night was an unbearable one, being that a heat wave just struck at the Burrow. "Britain was never this hot, never. There should be laws banning high temperatures. The summer is trying to make people miserable before autumn arrives." Hermione thought as she glared at the ceiling in anger.

" I can't stand this," she grumbled to herself lividly. " What?" Ginny gurgled. " You can't sleep either?" Hermione answered with a snappy what do you think? " Well, don't jinx the messenger. You know what helps? Thinking of things that are nice and cool. Like, for example, snow as white as Draco's hair." 

Hermione giggled. " The Hogwarts Lake during winter…" she added. " Or pools full of water." Ginny grinned. " Or pools full of icy Pumpkin juice." Hermione paused. " You know, I'm awfully thirsty. I think some pumpkin juice is just what I need." " Same here." Ginny agreed. " Mum has some in the kitchen."

 So off went the two friends out of the room and down the creaky stairs. But waiting for them one floor down was:

" Stop, thief!"

" Fred?" Ginny whispered. 

" No, it's George! Only one deceptive person can't tell the difference between us!"

" Good point, George. We have no time to lose."

" No, no! It's us!" Hermione hissed. 

" Arrgghhh!" The twins tackled them to the ground before she could explain herself. " Stop! George!" Hermione gasped. " I'm Fred!" he grunted. After a moment of kicking and attempted strangling, somebody walked out of his or her room down the hall.

 " Did you catch him?" the voice asked quietly. " We. Think. Ow!" Ginny kicked George a little too low. " Come again?" another voice queried. " Who's there?" Hermione grumbled as she tried to keep Fred's hands away from her throat. 

" Hermione?" the voice asked. Hermione looked up and saw a tall, lanky figure looking down on her. She was about to say something that would have made Ron's face match his hair, but Fred managed right at that moment to throw her hands aside and seize her throat. 

" George, stop!" Ron screeched. " I don't think it's him." Fred let go of Hermione and turned on to his brother. " I'm Fred! Why can't anyone remember that? It's simple. I'm the cunning one and George is just there!"

" Hey!" Fred's other half scowled. Ron ignored the twins as they started to hiss insults at each other. He beckoned the other figure that accompanied him. " Harry, grab that light flasher thing of yours." 

Harry ran back to the room and came out with the object. " It's called a flash light, Ron. And don't shine it-" but before Harry could sputter the rest of his sentence out, Ron snatched the flash light and pressed the "on" button. Harry glared at Ron through the harsh light, " in my eyes again!" 

" Sorry, mate…" Ron hastily apologized. He then turned around to shine the light at their "imposters".

 " Oh, it **_is_** just you guys." Ron clicked the off button. " Just us guys? Who were you expecting? Percy?" Ginny snarled as Fred ( or George or one of the twins) helped her up. "How'd you know?" George (or Fred, or…well, you get it) asked her. 

The scary thing was he actually sounded serious. " She was simply being sarcastic, Fred." Hermione scoffed. 

" IT'S GEORGE!" the twin bellowed.

" Well, I sincerely request for forgiveness. One can't see in the dark, you know."

" But why do you all confuse Fred and me? Nobody's calling Ron 'Harry', or Harry 'Ron'."

" Hmmm… that's so difficult it should be on a N.E.W.T exam!" Ginny said in a tone that clearly showed she was becoming impatient. 

" Don't be smart, because you aren't." Fred teased from behind her. " Hey that rhymes! Kind of…" His sister rolled her eyes. " Is somebody going to explain why we have been ambushed?" Hermione inquired. " And how on planet earth does Percy mix in with this?" Ginny asked. 

" We're sorry, really." Harry apologized. " You see, well…you know what a bloody pulp Percy deserves to be beaten into for last year and all."

" He deserves to be beaten into a bloody pulp for existing." Ron added. 

Harry continued with a chuckle, " So, tonight he went too far. Ron and I, and I imagine the rest of you, couldn't sleep. We were talking and then I heard voices. Ron heard them as well, so it had nothing to do with Voldemort. Honestly, guys! You've heard me say it so many bloody times and you still flinch!"

" Sorry. Just keep going." Ron prompted. But:

" IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!" 

" Mum…erm…good evening. Fancy seeing you in the hallway…" George turned around to see a very disgruntled and tired Mrs. Weasley.

" Don't be smart, George!"

" Because you aren't, George…" Fred snickered.

" Fred!"

" Sorry mum…"

" Well!" Mrs.Weasley's fixed stare moved from one obviously guilty face to another. " Explain!" Ginny cleared her throat. " Hermione and I were going to get some pumpkin juice to quench our thirst." Ginny looked at Fred, George, Harry, and Ron for validation. 

" And?" Mrs.Weasley prodded. " And…" Hermione saw the horrified glances that the four boys were passing to one another. " Then we had to use the bathroom. The pumpkin juice…you know?" Mrs.Weasley nodded. 

" Then they ran into us." Harry explained. George said, " And we were on our way to the bathroom also." 

" So…you could only imagine what happens when two adults and four children have to take a run in the loo." Fred chimed. The teenagers Fred referred to as children frowned at the smirk on his face. " Just because we aren't of legal age!" Ron snarled. 

" Ron this isn't a time to argue!" Mrs.Weasley snapped. " And it certainly isn't the time to be wandering about. I suggest you all get back to sleep." Everyone turned to leave as Mrs. Weasley stomped back to her room. 

Each person with an exception of the twins had a feeling that she knew the story they told wasn't entirely valid. Before Ginny walked into her bedroom after Hermione, Fred tapped her on the shoulder. " Sneak into Ron's room in an hour and we'll tell you the whole story. At your own risk of course." He swiftly turned away to catch up with George. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!!!!!!

What'd you think? The only way I'll know is if you review. * sips some more tea * Review, _please_. Thanks. It really helps to see what people think so I can decide whether to continue or not. 


End file.
